


Tu sarai le mie ali, servo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: The witch [1]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: AU, Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al contest: 'Promete' (Prometti).Titolo: Tu sarai le mie ali, servoFandom: MaleficentGenere: Fluff, Romantico, Slice-of-lifeAvvertimenti: AU, hetPacchetto: CallaOggetto: VasoLuogo: UfficioGenere: FluffTrama: Malefica è una cinica donna d'affari con una figlia sofferente a livello psicologico. Fosco è stato salvato da lei, la ama e dimostra sia la gratitudine che il suo sentimento, mantenendo la sua promessa di servirla e di essere le sue ali.Eventuali note dell’autore: Ho evitato di citare chiaramente la violenza subita perché non volevo allontanarmi dal rating verde e dal genere.





	Tu sarai le mie ali, servo

Tu sarai le mie ali, servo

La luce del tramonto entrava dalla parete a vetri dell’ufficio. Malefica osservò le pareti rosa pastello che riportavano la decorazione di una serie di calle candide. Si voltò sentendo dei passi e la porta di Mogano si aprì. Fosco entrò a passo cadenzato, indossava un vestito nero lucido che gli fasciava totalmente il corpo.

“Finalmente sei di ritorno, corvaccio malefico” ribatté. Fosco sorrise, strinse con un braccio solo un vaso di ceramica dalle decorazioni blu e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

“Padrona le ho portato il vaso antico che mi aveva richiesto” spiegò. Malefica sollevò le sopracciglia sottili.

“Dovevi essere più celere. Me lo hai portato ora che ho altro da fare e non posso occuparmene” disse gelida. Fosco appoggiò il vaso orientale sopra la scrivania di ciliegio della donna.

“Allora sono vere le voci” sussurrò. Malefica si sporse in avanti e strinse i pugni.

“Come scusa?” chiese. Riaprì le dita, muovendole e le luci delle lampade si rifletterono sulle sue unghie aguzze. Fosco arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.

“E’ vero che sua figlia Aurora ha nuovamente tentato il suicidio dopo la partenza di Filippo?” chiese. Malefica sgranò gli occhi, si voltò e impugnò un bastone appoggiato alla parete. Lo afferrò, si voltò e lo lanciò verso Fosco.

-Mi ha mancato di proposito, come sempre- pensò il tuttofare.

“Non posso, quindi, parlarle liberamente su sua figlia?” chiese.

“No” ribatté secca Malefica. Fosco abbassò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi, ispessendo i segni ai lati del viso.

“Invece di perdere inutilmente il tuo tempo, vatti ad occupare di lei”. Aggiunse la donna, utilizzando nuovamente un tono gelido.

“Non sono un infermiere qualificato …”. Si scusò gentilmente l’uomo.

“Vai e fallo” ordinò la donna.

“Ogni volta che il discorso non le piace, lei mi conferisce un incarico spinoso. Mi costringe a trasformarmi nel suo cane fedele che le porta la borsa o l’ombrello, nel drago sputafuoco che deve licenziare una dipendente o nel lupo feroce che stringe nei bilanci” rispose con tono affabile il moro. Allungò il braccio e accarezzò con le dita il bordo del vaso. Malefica assottigliò lo sguardo e si ticchettò con la guancia con l’indice.

“Se non ti va bene, ti puoi licenziare” gli ricordò.

“Padrona, lei lo sa cosa le ho giurato” ribatté Fosco indurendo il tono. Rizzò le spalle e gonfiò il petto. La donna sospirò e annuì. Il giovane raggiunse i braccioli della sedia a rotelle su cui era seduta la donna e la spostò, allontanandola dalla scrivania. La portò fino alla parete-finestra e la donna sospirò. Socchiuse gli occhi, sporse le labbra rosso sangue, gli zigomi sporgenti le premevano sotto la pelle nivea.

_ Fosco guardò la donna sulla sedia a rotelle seduta davanti a lui e sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi. _

_ “Lei … lei mi ha comprato?” domandò e la voce gli tremò. _

_ “Assunto” ribatté secca. Il giovane sorrise e si alzò seduto sul letto. _

_ “Lei mi ha liberato?” domandò. Malefica guardò le ossa che sporgevano dal suo ventre pallido, gli ematomi su tutto il corpo e corrugò la fronte. _

_ “Non mi piace vedere un buon lavoratore imprigionato nella rete di simili zotici” brontolò. Fosco allungò la mano verso di lei e la donna fece scattare le ruote all’indietro, allontanandosi. _

_ “Visto il  **lavoro**  che facevi, non dovresti avere fobie da tocco? A me l’hanno fatto solo una volta e mi è bastato” ringhiò. Fosco mise un braccio sull’addome e si chinò in avanti, piegando il capo. _

_ “Ora sono il tuo servo, chiedimi ciò che vorrai e lo farò” promise. Malefica s’indicò le gambe inerti con l’indice pallido. _

_ “Tu sarai le mie ali” ordinò. _

_ _

“Io le ho promesso di essere il suo servo, le sue ali e perciò desidero aiutarla ad alzarsi in volo in tutti sensi; che lei voglia oppure no” disse duro Fosco. Le mise una mano sulla spalla nuda e strinse. La donna sospirò e mise la propria mano su quella di lui.

“Dimmi, così finalmente ti decidi a mettere al sicuro il viso ed ad occuparti della  _bestiolina_ ” borbottò. Fosco strinse più forte la spalla di lei e il bracciolo di metallo con l’altra mano.

“Se sua figlia si sta lasciando morire di dolore, potrebbe ricorrere al vero amore” propose. Malefica ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

“Il vero amore non esiste. Ecco perché il fidanzato l’ha lasciata e il mio ex mi ha ridotto così” ribatté acida. Fosco abbassò il capo e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Lo so che lei è …”. Iniziò.

“Una cinica donna d’affari?”. Lo interruppe Malefica. Fosco negò con il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.

“… Dotata dell’unico vero amore esistente” ribatté. Malefica alzò la testa, guardando in viso l’uomo.

“Ossia?” chiese.

“Quello di una madre” rispose Fosco. Malefica rialzò la testa e sospirò.

“La prenderai sempre così sul serio la tua promessa?” domandò. Fosco le tolse la mano dalla spalla.

“Quel vaso è durato trecento anni, la mia promessa sopravvivrà per almeno il triplo di quel tempo” ribatté.

 


End file.
